Lost to Him
by Somnia
Summary: Story of what happened to Maximus' wife when the praetorians came. Don't read if you don't like sad stories...


1 Lost to him  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Dreamworks, Ridley Scott etc. I have no contact with any of those mentioned above. I wrote this purely for my own purpose and will not make any profit from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
This story is her story. The untold story. I write it for her, for him and for myself.  
  
  
  
Pain ripped through her world.  
  
A few metres away her son lifted his head from the dust, tears running down his cheeks, sobs escaping his throat. He called for them  
  
'Mama! Papa!'  
  
There was no answer. He slumped to the ground again, they would come soon. They would stop the pain.  
  
Her child's voice tore through her panic, the mindless panic that had taken over her head and had not let her think, just scream for another human to take away her pain. Now she knew. She must save her child, they could escape, run, hide...  
  
She tried to lift herself up from the dust.  
  
'Whore!'  
  
The man forced her again to the ground, pinning her arms down.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes. Why? Hadn't they done enough?  
  
As if he could read her mind, the praetorian told her  
  
'Your husband is a traitor, and now you will suffer, you and your son. Listen, slut! You will suffer!'  
  
Maximus, a traitor? She would not believe it. He had left her so many times to serve the emperor, to serve Rome. He had even left this time, when she had begged him to stay. He was not a traitor.  
  
She spat into the man's leering face.  
  
'Never! I will not believe it!'  
  
'You will suffer for it, whore, whether you believe it or not.'  
  
'Mama!'  
  
Something snapped in her mind. What were they doing to him? Her son was hurt, in pain, she must reach him.  
  
Her hand fumbled to find the dagger at her waist. It seemed to take an eternity to find it. At last her hand closed around the hilt and she pulled it out of the belt.  
  
The dagger Maximus had given her.  
  
'To protect yourself, my love.'  
  
She remembered his face as he had held her before he left. The words he had spoken  
  
'Be brave, for me, for our son.'  
  
And now she would be. For him.  
  
Her hands trembled as she rested it against the man's back.  
  
He twisted and she dropped it.  
  
Anger flashed over the praetorian's face.  
  
'So, slut, you would kill me. Now, you and your bastard son will suffer one hundred times more than you ever imagined.  
  
Fear. What would he do to her?  
  
She already knew.  
  
He pulled her dress down and slashed across her chest with her own dagger.  
  
Black flashed over her consciousness, but slowly her sight returned.  
  
The pain as he forced himself into her made her scream.  
  
She had not known it could be like this.  
  
He forced himself deeper into her.  
  
Do not scream' she told herself.  
  
'Do not give them the satisfaction of knowing that you're in pain.'  
  
But she moaned quietly in terror, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
' your wife moaned like a whore whilst they ravaged her,  
  
again,  
  
and again,  
  
and again.'  
  
When would the pain end?  
  
When would she see her love again?  
  
When would he hold her in his arms?  
  
The child choked in tears as the armed men picked him up and carried him away.  
  
'Mama! Mama!'  
  
'They tell me your son screamed like a girl when they nailed him to the cross.'  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain.  
  
'Papa? Mama?'  
  
The small boy started to cry, where was his mama?  
  
What were they doing to her?  
  
Blood ran down her thighs. Sweat covered her forehead and back. She was beyond pain. She could scream no more. Tears were not enough.  
  
She remained quiet, and she turned her head away. The man pulled it back  
  
'Look at me, whore!'  
  
'They can take my body, but they cannot take my mind.' She thought desperately.  
  
She let herself remember, let her memories carry her away from that place of blood and pain.  
  
His arms around her in the night  
  
His mouth kissing her  
  
His love for ever.  
  
His words when she was pregnant, scared.  
  
'You must be brave.'  
  
'But Maximus, you know nothing of fear.'  
  
'Yes, I do. I fear for you, my love. '  
  
And his love when their son had been born. The way he had cradled the tiny baby in his arms so gently. The way he had kissed it after she fed it and it had slept, contented in her arms.  
  
Their son.  
  
They carried her to the cross and nailed her up next to her son. He was crying but she couldn't move to help him. All she could do was smile sadly.  
  
'It will be over soon.'  
  
'Mama! Mama! I'm scared'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'Where's papa?'  
  
'Sh, my love, we will see him soon.'  
  
The leader stood in front of them. Two others on either side holding lighted torches.  
  
He spoke.  
  
'You die because your husband defied the emperor, defied Rome. You will join him in the afterlife.'  
  
So he was dead. She would finally see him after the long wait.  
  
He would hold her in his arms once more.  
  
He would see his son.  
  
They lit the wood of the crosses. The small boy screamed, but his mother remained quiet. Before she died she uttered one word.  
  
'Maximus.'  
  
  
  
They set fire to the house and killed the few farm workers.  
  
Then they left.  
  
Devoid of guilt.  
  
Taking the fear away with them.  
  
Elysium.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has already reviewed this and my other work. Your support and comments are very helpful to me. 


End file.
